Users can send money through variety of online services, such as online checking accounts or online payment methods. Using these online payment methods may be a complex and time-consuming process that often involves inputting various financial information (e.g., bank account numbers or a routing number), identification verifications (e.g., social security or a home address), and information to identify the recipient at the time of the payment (e.g., an address or account number). In many instances, the payor's knowledge regarding a recipient may be limited to a mobile number, therefore providing financial information or other identification verifications may be impossible. Additionally, while a payor is communicating with a recipient using a messaging or social networking application on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone), the payor may be required to execute a new application on the computing device in order to send a payment to a recipient. Using conventional systems, it can be challenging to transfer funds between individuals through non-conventional data transfer platforms.